Inmortal
by LxLawliet
Summary: Si a las personas que luchan desesperadamente por vivir se le llama valientes, ¿cómo se le dice a las personas que lloran desesperadamente por morir? (No es el mejor resumen, pero tengo sueño xD)


**Buenos días/tardes/noches queridos lectores, hace años que no me pasaba por FF, mucho menos publicar algo.**

 **Esta idea ya me rondaba desde el año pasado, y hoy tuve el valor de subir el primer capítulo :D Espero les guste.**

 **Ya que es un fic x reader (T/N) significa tu nombre xD**

 **P.D. Una disculpa para los que siguen alguna de mis historias de HxH (por si andan por aquí 0^0), sé que hace meses les prometí un capítulo nuevo (y ahora estoy publicando aquí una historia diferente xD) PEROOOOO muy pronto actualizaré, así que estén al pendiente n,n**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Personaje completamente suicida, no dejarse influenciar por sus ideas xP**

 **Sin nada que añadir más que los personajes de BNHA no me pertenecen y solo los utilizo como diversión y sin fines lucrativos... Los dejo con el capítulo**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

* * *

 _La misma luna brillaba esplendorosamente como cualquier otra noche, pero aun así sabía que no sería como cualquier noche anterior._

— _P-por favor…_

 _La brisa nocturna soplaba como normalmente lo hacía, pero no podía sentirla._

 _En aquel oscuro callejón no podía sentir nada más que dolor, clavándose tan dentro de mí que me cortaba la respiración._

— _No te lo tomes personal, no lo hago por venganza —le dije a aquel hombre que me miraba con horror—. Es justicia._

 _Hundí más la_ katana _que sostenía con fuerza, traspasándole completamente su corazón; sin embargo, el dolor era enteramente mío, haciendo una herida más profunda a mi alma._

— _Así no le causarás a nadie más el daño que me hiciste._

 _Esa misma noche fue cuando comprendí que hay personas que no merecen vivir._

 _Y yo era una de ellas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al principio, un poco de dolor invade tus muñecas. No es algo que te moleste porque sabes que la sensación de éxtasis que viene después es inigualable. Miras el techo mientras te hundes más en la bañera, haciendo que el agua se desborde, y lanzas un suspiro de alivio. Ah, tranquilidad, nada de dolor ni sufrimiento, únicamente la cúspide de lo trascendente.

Posteriormente, el frío comienza a hacerse presente. La sangre tibia se mezcla cada vez más con el agua y abandona tu cuerpo a una velocidad alarmante, manchando el suelo de aquel departamento putrefacto.

Piensas que es un buen lugar para morir mientras cierras tus ojos y sonríes. Era el perfecto reflejo de ti.

Por eso, aquí y ahora, desaparecerías junto con tus recuerdos.

 _«Aunque sea solo un momento.»_

* * *

Una descuidada y esquelética figura subía las escaleras de aquel edificio desgastado, combinando muy bien con el barrio de mala muerte en el que estaba. Observó el número "44" mal pintado antes de adentrarse por la puerta. El lugar parecía inhabitable, ninguna persona cuerda viviría en un lugar como ese; con el piso de madera a punto de pudrirse y las paredes agrietadas a causa del paso del tiempo. Un asco total.

Continuó su recorrido hasta que sus pies tocaron la humedad que brotaba de una puerta mucho más deteriorada que la principal. La abrió con lentitud y se encontró con la grotesca escena de tu cuerpo sumergido en la bañera llena de sangre. Sus ojos azules no se mostraron sorprendidos, al contrario, se dirigió con tranquilidad hasta posicionarse a tu lado.

—Creía que ya habías este pasatiempo.

Su voz hizo eco por la habitación, recorriéndola con la mirada. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una respuesta? Eras un maldito cadáver.

—Asustarás a tus vecinos —continuó hablando con paciencia.

—Déjame estar muerta un rato más —respondiste aún sin abrir los ojos—. Agradece que no lo hice en un lugar público esta vez.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras.

Resoplaste con molestia mientras te incorporabas un poco.

—¿El "Símbolo de la Paz" viene a darme un sermón? —contestaste con sarcasmo, tomando nuevamente la cuchilla para atravesar tu piel—. Muchas gracias, pero no gracias. Al contrario que las demás personas, yo no quiero ser salvada.

El rubio sujetó tu brazo.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

Le lanzaste una mirada vacía.

—¿Y por qué debería importarme?

—Tiene una propuesta que estoy seguro te interesará.

* * *

Que All Might tratara de que dejaras tus malos hábitos era algo a lo que ya estabas acostumbrada; aburrido, hasta cierto punto. No obstante, era la primera vez desde hace varios años, que venía con algo diferente, por eso habías decidido acompañarlo a la escuela de Héroes más cotizada de todo Japón.

—Solo he oído puro "blah, blah, blah" —interrumpiste la _interesantísima_ introducción que te estaban dando sobre la valentía y el deber—, ¿cuál es la parte en la que muero?

—(T/N)…

—Nedzu —dijiste de forma retadora.

El director de la prestigiosa escuela sonrió como solo él sabía hacer. Tanto tiempo que llevabas conociéndolo y aún no podías leer su expresión. Era algo que realmente te molestaba.

Toda esta situación estaba comenzando realmente a sacarte de quicio. Los únicos reunidos en la oficina de aquella rata indescifrable eran All Might y tú.

—Ninguno de ustedes puede entenderme —murmuraste, sintiendo nuevamente esas enormes ganas de morir—. Si no van a darme lo que quiero…—Te levantaste sin tomarte la molestia de dirigirles la mirada—, entonces mejor me retiro.

—Espera, (T/N) —Nedzu bajó de su silla y rodeó el escritorio para posicionarse frente a ti—. Todavía no terminas de escuchar lo que tengo que decir. Siéntate, por favor.

Obedeciste a regañadientes, tomando asiento de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

—Verás, hace poco la escuela sufrió un ataque de la Liga de Villanos —relataba Nedzu mientras caminaba hacia el enorme ventanal de su oficina—, donde se vieron involucrados los estudiantes de la clase 1-A.

—¿Qué demonios es la "Liga de Villanos"? —dijiste con burla—. ¿Fanáticos de la "Liga de la Justicia"?

—Como director de esta institución, no puedo permitir que mis estudiantes se enfrenten a una situación tan peligrosa de nuevo.

—No me ignores.

—¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?

Los pequeños ojos del animal blanco atravesaron directamente los tuyos. La seriedad de esa mirada infantil hizo que desviaras la tuya. Por supuesto que entendías, pero te gustaba mucho darle vuelta a las cosas que te resultaban incómodas.

—No seré su maldita niñera, para eso están los profesores.

—(T/N), no se trata de ser su cuidadora —habló por primera vez Toshinori, levantándose de su asiento mientras volvía a su forma de All Might—. Se trata de preservar el futuro de nuestra sociedad, proteger a aquellos jóvenes que superarán a nuestra generación…

—Me largo.

—E-espera… —El rubio se posicionó con rapidez en la puerta para que no escaparas, aunque el esfuerzo le hizo vomitar y regresar a su forma original—. U-un héroe… tiene que proteger lo que es importante…—mencionó mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

—Yagi —dijiste, dirigiéndole una mirada completamente vacía—, nunca he sido, y nunca seré un héroe. No te esfuerces tanto en convertirme en algo que no soy. Pero… —sonreíste de lado—, si lo que quieres es que proteja al próximo contenedor de _One for All_ , entonces deberías preguntarte si de verdad estás haciendo esto por mí.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran más tensas entre tú y All Might, el director Nedzu intervino.

—Tan aguda como siempre, (T/N) —alagó mientras se ponía en medio de ustedes dos para que volvieran a sus respectivos lugares—. Sin embargo, como dije desde el principio, es por la protección de mis alumnos. Y no conozco a nadie mejor en ese campo que tú.

—Obviamente — dijiste de forma altanera.

—Aunque entendería que no quisieras tomar mi oferta por los años que has estado retirada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntaste, lanzándole una mirada afilada.

—Te estás oxidando —dijo de manera inocente—. Antes no hubiera podido seguirte el rastro durante tanto tiempo.

Un ligero tic pasó por tu ceja.

 _«Por eso Yagi sabía dónde estaba… Esa maldita rata.»_

—Y no quiero imaginar lo que ha pasado con tus habilidades de combate al vivir de forma tan sedentaria —mencionaba como si hablara para sí mismo—. Tal vez debería pensar en contratar a alguien más.

—¡Ponme a prueba! —Te levantaste exaltada apuntando hacia el rubio—. Pelearé contra Yagi si es lo que quieres, verás que aún soy capaz de patear su trasero.

—Yo paso —murmuró Toshinori, levantando la mano en un intento de paz.

—Entonces aceptas —dijo Nedzu, aprovechándose de la situación.

Por un momento estabas a punto de caer en su trampa, pero te diste cuenta antes de que el "sí" saliera de tus labios.

—Ya sé lo que tratas de hacer, rata astuta —dijiste, entrecerrando tus ojos—. No caeré de nuevo en tus juegos.

—(T/N), no te estoy ofreciendo algo por lo que tengas que vivir…

—Director…

All Might fue interrumpido por un ademán de Nedzu.

—…sino algo por lo que tengas que morir. "No hay héroe más grande que aquel que arriesga su vida por los demás", ¿verdad?

Sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu espalda. Eran palabras que creías ya olvidadas. Nedzu sabía exactamente cómo tocar fibras sensibles en ti.

Un golpe en la puerta y un "adelante" interrumpieron tus pensamientos del pasado. Tus ojos se iluminaron por primera vez en ese día al ver a la persona que había entrado.

—¡Shouta! —gritaste antes de comenzar a invadir su espacio personal y a repetirle que usara su poder en ti.

—¿Por qué está la loca suicida aquí? —murmuraba el pelinegro mientras te alejaba de él.

—Se unirá a tu clase —comentó Nedzu con simpleza.

—¿Ah?

Las vendas en la cara de Aizawa cubrían su estupefacción.

—Aún no he dicho que sí —recalcaste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntaba Toshinori.

El director de U.A. observaba tu figura desaparecer poco a poco desde el ventanal. Al final habías aceptado con el único propósito de que ellos encontrarían la manera de acabar con tu vida o, que convencerían a Aizawa de hacerlo.

—Esto no es algo que hagan los héroes. Prometerle algo así es…

—Si le decíamos el verdadero motivo, ella jamás hubiera aceptado. Tienes que ser más astuto, All Might —Nedzu comentó como si estuviese hablando con un niño—. No puedes perderla a ella también.

Toshinori se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Aizawa no se miraba muy contento.

—Ya se acostumbrará.

* * *

 **Si les gustó o por lo menos se les hizo interesante, dejen un review o follow the story ;P**

 **Se aceptan críticas y comentarios.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
